The invention relates to a crutch. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembled crutch without any pin, bolt, screw and rivet.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 6, a conventional crutch 1 has a pad 11, two bow rods 12 connecting the pad 11 downward, a handpiece 13 connecting two bow rods 12 transversely, a pipe 14 clamped by the lower portions of two bow rods 12, an extensible rod 16 inserted beneath the pipe 14, a tip cushion 17 covering the lower end of the extensible rod 16, and a mount 15 confining the lower ends of the pipe 14 and two bow rods 12. A plug 18 is disposed on the upper end of the pipe 14. Each bow rod 12 has a plurality of positioning holes 120. The pad 11 and the bow rod 12 are fastened by a pin 111 via the corresponding positioning holes 120. A tube 133 is enclosed by the hollow handpiece 13. A bolt 131 and a nut 132 fasten the handpiece 13 and two bow rods 12 together. A rivet 141 fastens the pipe 14 and two bow rods 12 together. Two pins 151 fasten the mount 15, the pipe 14 and two bow rods 12 together. A reinforced rib 142 is disposed between the pipe 14 and the bow rod 12. The pipe 14 has a plurality of adjusting holes 140. However, the conventional crutch 1 has a plurality of pins and rivets in order to assemble the crutch 1. Thus it is very difficult to assemble the crutch 1 for the ordinary users.